Love, Make Me Sick
by Masashi Uchiha
Summary: Dijual Ibunya sendiri dan hanya diangga sebagai 'Boneka' oleh sosok sang pembeli. Bukankah Takdir terlalu Kejam?/Narusasu/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**TITLE : LOVE, MAKE ME SICK.**

**PAIR : NARUSASU SLIGHT NARUSAI**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), EYD, YAOI , BOYS LOVE, ALUR KECEPETAN, HARD YAOI, M-PREG.**

Sinar mentari menembus jendela kaca sederhana yang diiringi oleh kicauan burung-burung yang membuat suasana tampak lebih hidup. Selimut tebal berwarna biru itu bergerak gerak menyembulkan sosok lelaki yang tengah melenguh pelan. Sosok bocah lelaki itu bernama –Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang lelaki dari keluarga Uchiha pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Fugaku, ayahnya telah pergi dari rumah selama tiga Tahun lalu dan tak kunjung kembali semenjak pertengkaran hebat antara Fugaku dan Mikoto. Dengan masalah yang dibilang terkait –Ekonomi. Dulu mereka adalah keluarga terpandang hingga suatu ketika anak buah kepercayaan Fugaku menghianatinya dan membocorkan rahasia perusahaan membuat mereka jatuh kezona yang disebut –Miskin. Mikoto yang mengetahui perusahaan Fugaku telah jatuh mulai bimbang. Tiap hari Mikoto hanya meminum minuman keras dan sering pergi ke Club menyia-nyiakan Fugaku yang menunggunya seharian dirumah. Fugaku yang mulai bosan dengan prilaku Mikoto memilih pergi dari rumah setelah sedikit bertengkar mulut dengan Mikoto. Sasuke juga memiliki seorang kakak lelaki yang telah meninggal ketika berumur sepuluh tahun akibat Lemah Jantung.

Kini, Sasuke telah berumur enam belas tahun. Sayang dia harus menghentikan sekolahnya dibangku kelas menengah atas akibat tunggangan biaya. Mikoto tiap hari selalu memukul sasuke bahkan menyiksa sasuke. Menyuruhnya mengerjakan seluruh tugas rumah mulai dari memasak, mencuci, dan juga membersihkan rumah. Tiap hari, Mikoto hanya membawa laki-laki asing kerumah dan setiap harinya bergonta ganti pasangan. Botol kaca berserakan diruangan juga aroma alcohol menyermerbak kesetiap ruangan membuat Sasuke frustsi dan setap malam menangis. Silahkan katakan ia lemah atau lelaki tidak berguna tapi sungguh sudah lebih dari tiga tahun hanya penyiksaan yang ia dapat. Bagaimana jika mencoba melawan? Melawanpun rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia adalah lelaki yang sangat takut dalam melawan. Apalagi jika sebuah ancaman dan juga siksaan yang akan ia dapati ketika ia melawan. Hanya sebuah harapan yang ia tunggu berharap sosok ayahnya Fugaku datang dan membawanya pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. Hey? Bukankah itu rumahnya? Bahkan tempat ini tidak pantas disebut sebagai rumah. Kata rumah, seharusnya bisa melindunginya dari hal apapun bukan malah justru berbalik dan menyerangnya.

Pagi ini, Sasuke mulai memakai celemek dapurnya bersiap untuk memasak. Ia sudah melakukannya dari pagi-pagi saat matahari telah mengganggu tidurnya. Ia juga sudah membersihkan dirinya. Dengan lihai, ia memotong kecil kecil Tomat, wortel, bawang dan juga jamur. Kenapa hanya itu? Bagaimana jika memasak steak dari daging dan juga fried chicken? Hell No! buang semua pemikiran itu jauh jauh karna apa? Mikoto –sang ibu selalu memberinya uang bulanan yang sangat sedikit yang hanya cukup untuk membeli bahan makanan. Setelah selesai, Sasuke memasukkan Mie lidi kedalam Panci yang berisikan air mendidih hingga Mie itu mulai melemas. Ia segera memasukkan potongan sayur-sayuran tadi kedalam Mie tadi sambil menjinjit melihat kesalah satu lemari Diana bumbu bumbu yang tepat itu terletak. Gotcha! I menemukannya dan segera mencampurkannya kedalam kuali masakannya. Diaduknya hingga rata dan mulai memasukkannya kedalam mangkuk keramik antic peninggalan turun temurun keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasukee! Kita ada satu tamu! Buatkan minuman dan makanan cepat! Awas jika kau memperlambat!" Teriakan sang Ibu membuat Sasuke tersentak kecil dan secepat mungkin mengambil satu buah mangkuk lagi dan menuangkannya masakannya. Tak lupa Teh Hijau ia tuangkan kedalam tiga buah gelas. Dengan sigap ia mengangkat Nampan yang berisis tiga buah Ramen dan tiga Gelas minuman Teh hijau. Lalu terakhir berjalan keruang tamu sambil membawa nampan yang sudah ia siapkan.

**TRACK**

Nampan itu sudah terletak di atas meja. SAsuke kemudian membungkuk hormat dan segera duduk diKursi sederhana yang masih kosong. Ia melihat wajah sang ibu yang sedikit menyeringai kecil 'Ada apa ini?' batin Sasuke.

"jadi ini anak yang kau maksud..?" Sososk lelaki berambut Pirang sepertinya ia mengecatnya dengan Pewarna rambut berkelas. Ia memakai Celana hitam panjang, Jas hitam serta kemeja putih dengan Dasi hitam dengan rapi. Sososk itu melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan Tatapannya angkuh yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Betul sekali, Naruto.. khukhukhu! Apa kau tertarik?" Mikoto sedikit terkekeh kecil saat sosok bernama Naruto itu hanya menatap putranya dari bawah keatas dan berhenti diwajah Bingung Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Ah! Sebaiknya kita langsung makan saja!" Sasuke memotong cepat. Jujur ia berada ditingkat kebingungan atas. Apa yang ibunya bicarakan dengan pemuda asing ini? Sasuke mencoba acuh dan mengambil mangkuk mie ramennya dan mulai menyantapnya dengan sepasang sumpit berwarna merah. Naruto dan Mikoto hanya diam tanpa mempedulikan ramen yang mulai dingin bahkan sampai Mie ramen Sasuke habispun dengan satu gelas teh hijau yang juga kosong pun mereka masih diam membisu.

"Berapa?" Naruto mulai membuka suaranya meski sifatnya masih tetap mengeluarkan aura angkuh. Mikoto yang mengerti lalu ikut melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menyeringai senang.

"dua ratus juta.. Kau sanggup ?" Mikoto mulai mematik Pematik Api dan kemudian mengarahkannya kepada sabatang korek api yang telah berada diantara Bibirnya dan menghisapnya dalam lalu mengeluarkan sembulan asap. Sasuke mulai terbatuk saat asap rokok Mikoto terhirup oleh indra penciumannya.

"Baiklah.. aku terima.. –ambil ini!" Naruto tampak melempat sebuah Cek berisi uang kepada Mikoto membuat Mikoto melonjak senang dan mengambil Cek itu tanpa beban.

"Baiklah kita sepakat!" Naruto hanya diam sedangkan Mikoto masih mencium Cek itu tanpa Henti.

"Bisa aku bawa sekarang?" Naruto bertanya namun sepertinya lebih seperti paksaan yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Mikoto. Sedangkan sasuke masih menatap dua orang dihadapannya heran 'Bawa apa?' Batin Sasuke.

Belum selesai Sasuke berfikir tiba tiba tangan Kekar sudah menariknya paksa menuju keluar membuat Sasuke berteriak kesal. Ia menatap sang Ibu dengan tatapan memohon namun sayang hanya mendapat balasan tatapan Datar dari seorang Mikoto. TAngan itu adalah tangan dari sosok –Naruto tadi. Sasuke memberontak dan mencoba berpegangan pada pintu tapi ia sepmakin diseret paksa membuat pegangannya pada pintu terlepas. Ia hanya menangis sambil memberontak.

"Kaa-san! Tolong aku! …. Lepaskan aku! Aku tak mau ikut bersamanya.. Kaa-san!" Sasuke menangis lebih kencang sambil mencoba memberontak meski tiada artinya.

"Sudah! Jangan terlalu banyak berharap! Pergilah kau dari sini anak sialan! Kau hanya beban bagiku kau mengerti! Sudah saatnya kau pergi dan berhenti menyusahkanku! Tidak tahu diri!" Mikoto segera menutup pintu rumahnya kencang membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Ia semakin diseret hingga tubuhnya dihempaskan kedalam Mobil yang bisa dibilang mewah. Sedangkan sosok lelaki pirang itu mulai masuk dan mengunci pintunya membuatnya memukul kaca jendela mobil disampingnya sambil berteriak minta tolong dengan nada ketakutan. Supir dihadapannya mulai melajukan mobilnya tak menghiraukan sosok yang menangis histeris.

"Percuma kau berteriak! Mobilku kedap suara! Dan juga berhenti bergerak terlalu banyak!" Naruto Menatap marah kearah Sasuke yang masih menangis dan menggedor kaca jendela itu kalut membuat Naruto kehilangan kesabarannya.

**PLAKKK**

Tangan besar Naruto menampar Pipi Sasuke keras sehingga meninggalkan jejak dipipi putihnya. Sasuke yang menatap Takut Naruto mulai diam dan menangis kecil tanpa suara. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menundukkan kepalanya diam sambil menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar takut.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah Boneka milikku! Aku sudah membelimu dengan Kaa-san mu sendiri! Jika kau membantahku… Kau akan menerima Siksaan dariku khusus untukmu!" pernyataan Naruto yang penuh penekanan tadi sukses membuat Sasuke membatu 'Kaa-san? Tega sekali kepadaku.. apa salahku..' lirih batin Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke diam Naruto menyeringai licik "—Ingat! Aku memiliki peraturan disini! Dilarang kabur dariku jika itu terjadi dan aku mendapatkanmu kau akan kusiksa seumur hidupmu! Jika kau membantahku aku akan memaksamu hingga semua yang kuingin terpenuhi meski kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran kecil dariku.. aku serius!" Oh god! Sasuke menangis diam masih dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Bahkan hidupnya menjadi lebih kejam dari kemarin. Ia menjadi Boneka? Boneka? Dirinya ini apa? Manusia atau boneka? Sekarang bahkan ia merasa sebagai Budak dengan harga diri rendah tak lupa bagai seorang manusia yang tidak ternilai. 'Tou-San.. Aniki.. tolong aku.. aku sakit.. aku sendiri.. Takdir begitu kejam padaku. Tolong Aku…' Lirih batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ALOHAAAAAAAAA! MY FANFIC SUDAH SIAP! OH IYA! 'MOTTO AISHITE' CHAPTER DUA SUDAH UPDATE! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA! KARNA CUMA INGIN TAU AJA SIH GIMANA PENDAPATNYA. T.T**

**OH IYA! JANGAN LUPA JUGA REVIEW YANG INI JUGA HEHE.. MAU TAU AJA CERITANYA GIMANA.. YANG PASTI DISINI SASUKE TERSIKSA BERAT HIKS T.T**

**SASUKE : APA THOR! *CHIDORI**

**AUTHOR : PLEASE JANGAN BIKIN MALU -,- ! IKUT SCRIP! **

**SASUKE : *MELONGO**

**ABAIKAN :3 ! HEHEH JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! MAKIN BANYAK REVIEW MAKIN CEPAT UPDATE XD**

**HEHE.. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU TEMAN TEMAN YANG SUDAH MEMBACA ^^ !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamair : Masashi kishimoto**

**Title : Love, You Make Me Sick.**

**Pair : NaruSasu, NaruSai.**

**Warning : YAOI BOYS LOVE OOC EYD TYPO(S),M-PREG**

**Lo…..**

**loa….**

**load…**

**loadi..**

**loading.**

…

"**eungh.."**

Sosok lelaki manis mengeluh saat sinar matahari menerpa wajah cantiknya membuat tidurnya tidak nyaman dan bergerak gelisah.

Perlahan sosok itu membuka matanya masih dengan tidak sadarnya. Saat mata itu telah terbuka sempurna, fikirannya telah berkumpul yang ia lihat ruangannya kini bukan kamarnya. Ruangan ini sangat besar dengan kasur yang ia tiduri saat ini sangat nyaman. Didepannya terdapat televise berukuran besar dan juga ruangan ini mempunyai kamar mandi didalamnya. Lukisan lukisan besar nan mahal menghiasi dinding ruangan.

Sosok itu –Sasuke, hanya dapat memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Hingga ia teringat semuanya! Lelaki yang telah membelinya itu membawanya pergi dari rumahnya membuatnya hanya menangis terus menerus membuatnya kelelahan dan pingsan. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata ia benar benar telah dibeli dengan sosok orang yang kejam seperti sosok berambut pirang bernama –Naruto, itu.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara itu membuat Sasuke tersentak takut. Dengan segenap keberanian dirinya ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu ruangan. Disana sosok pirang berpakaian kaus orange hitam dengan celana selutut sedang menyandarkan punggungnya dan melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dengan angkuh. Sasuke mencoba untuk membalasnya, memakinya, menamparnya atau mungkin membunuhnya dan kabur dari sini. What?! Tapi itu hanya mimpi kecil darinya. Bukannya ia yang membunuh si pirang ini malah mungkin ia duluan yang merenggang nyawa, Fikirnya.

"—kenapa diam?"

Sosok pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke yang sedang menahan ketakutannya. Sasuke bahkan sangat dan amat jelas mendengar peraturan yang dibuat oleh sosok Naruto ini kemarin. Ingin menjawab tetapi lidah ini kelu membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat.

Kini Naruto menipiskan jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Wajah mereka bahkan amat dekat hanya beberapa centi lagi. Sasuke dapat jelas merasakan Nafas seseorang sedang menerpa wajahnya, itu pasti si pirang itu! Sejujurnya harus Sasuke akui sifat Naruto sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Ia bisa bersikap sangat konyol, dan juga bisa menjadi serius. Ia bisa menjadi pemarah dan juga bisa melembut. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ia akan terancam.

"JIKA AKU BERTANYA DIJAWAB!" Sakit. Naruto mencengkram erat rahang Sasuke membuatnya berdesis kecil menahan sakit. Sekarang gaya dan sosok Naruto dihadapannya saat ini benar benar bak layak seorang Psikopat membuat Sasuke semakin bergetar takut.

"sa—saya tidak tau harus memanggil anda a—apa…" dengan suara bergetar Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang ia miliki sambil memegang tangan Naruto mencoba melepaskan cengkraman yang sangat kuat. Mendengar Sasuke bersuara Naruto mulai melepaskan cengkramannya meski tatapan angkuh itu tidak pernah terlepas dari matanya.

"kau bingung memanggilku apa? Tentu saja kau harus memanggilku tuan! Aku sudah membelimu! Jadi tidak pantas orang sepertimu memanggilku hanya dengan nama saja! Kau mengerti ?!" Naruto menatap hina Sasuke membuat Sasuke merundukkan kepalanya. Sakit, pedih. Kata kata Naruto benar benar berhasil menyayat hati dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mencoba kuat Sasuke mengangguk kecilkan kepalanya membuat Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Hey.. Sasuke.." Sasuke menatap panik saat Naruto yang sedang menjatuhkannya lalu menghimpitnya diatas mencoba memberontak tapi sosok diatasnya bahkan lebih kuat dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Lepaskan saya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

**PLAKKK**

Entah keberanian dari mana Sasuke berhasil membentak Naruto membuat satu tamparan kasar berhasil mengenai wajah cantiknya. Siapa lagi pelakunya? Tentu saja Naruto.

"Lancang sekali kau memerintahku seperti itu! Kau ingat kalau disini yang bonekanya itu kau!" Naruto menonjok kasar Kening Sasuke menggunakan Jari telunjuknya. Sasuke hanya terdiam tidak berniat membalas. Benar! Disini dia memang bukan orang yang berharga!

**SRAKKK**

Belum sempat berpikir lebih jauh seutas tali telah mengikat masing-masing tangannya disisi ranjang membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya panik. 'tidak jangan!'

"Kau tau kan aku tidak suka dilawan?" Naruto mengelus Wajah sasuke lembut membuat Sasuke semakin menatap Naruto dengan tatapan Horror.

Naruto mencium kecil Bibir mungil Sasuke Pelan "—kau pasti tau apa yang akan aku lakukan kepadamu bukan?"

Tangan Besar Naruto mulai mengoyak paksa pakaian yang digunakan Sasuke membuat Sasuke kini tengah terkunci dengan tubuh yang polos. Naruto menyeringai sinis.

"ternyata tidak ku sangka.. tidak sia sia aku membelimu dengar harga semahal itu.. –tubuhmu benar benar bagus.. lihatlah wajah ini.. " Naruto mulai mengelus Wajahnya perlahan.

"—Leher jenjang ini.." elusan dari wajah Sasuke mulai Turun ke lehernya membuat Sasuke sedikit menahan geli.

"Dada dengan dua buah yang berwarna pink ini.." Sasuke semakin menggelinjang. Tangannya masih terkunci disisi ranjang. Wajahnya mulai memerah padam mendengar perkataan frontal dari bibir Naruto.

"Perut yang Rata ini.. dan juga Penis kecil yang imut ini.."

"Aahh.." Sasuke mendesah Kecil saat Tangan Naruto yang dari tadi mengelus perutnya turun dan meremas Penisnya membuatnya merasa nikmat yang menjalar ketubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat itu mulai menyeringai Mesum.

Ia mulai menarik wajah Sasuke dan menciumnya Kasar. Sasuke masih menutup ruang untuknya membuatnya menggigit bibir Sasuke kecil hingga Sasuke membuka Ruang cukup untuknya. Naruto mulai mencari titik inti didalam mulut Sasuke.

"Euuungh.." Sasuke melenguh Saat Naruto masih setianya mendominasinya didalam pergulatan bibir ini. Lidahnya dengan cekatan menelusuri tiap tiap begian dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba melepaskan ciuman Naruto pada dirinya membuat Naruto mengerti dan melepaskan ciumannya.

Sasuke mengirup nafas sebanyak banyaknya dengan Saliva yang menetes dari mulutnya dan turun kedagunya membuat tampilannya semakin Sexy dimata turun kearah leher Sasuke dan menghisap meninggalkan Kissmark yang banyak dileher Sasuke.

"Ini Tanda kalau aku adalah pemilikmu.. Tanda itu memang bisa hilang. Tapi aku akan selalu membuat Tanda itu agar selalu terlihat dilehermu…" Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali kealam sadarnya. Tapi buat apa melawan? Naruto itu sosok yang kejam dan tidak bisa dibantah.

Puas dengan hasil karyanya Naruto mulai turun keDada Sasuke. Menciumnya dan menghisapnya kuat membuat Tonjolan pada Dada Sasuke mulai menegang. Naruto menyeringai dan meremasnya sambil menghisapnya secara bergantian.

"aah.. hak aaaah.." Sasuke menggelengkan wajahnya menahan kenikmatan yang ia dapati dengan wajah Naruto semakin bersemangat melakukannya secara bergantian.

"Mulai terangsang heum?" Naruto menyeringai senang. Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi hanya menatap sayu Naruto. Tangan Naruto meraba Penis kecil sasuke lalu meremas dan mengocoknya cepat, lagi lagi berhasil membuat Sasuke menggelinjang nikmat.

"aangh.. Ahhhh hak.. aaah.." Penis Sasuke menegang dengan cairan yang sudah siap keluar sebelum Naruto menghentikan kocokannya pada penis kecil Sasuke dan mengangkangkan kaki Sasuke lebar. Sasuke mendesah kecewa, disaat ia hampir keluar tetapi lelaki pirang ini malah berhenti membuatnya menahan sakit. Hey! Taukan rasanya sakit saat kalian tertunda orgasme? Benar benar sakit dan gatal! Itu yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang. Jika tangannya tidak diikat mungkin ia sudah mengocoknya sendiri yang terpenting rasa sakit dan gatal yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya hilang.

"Kenapa? Sakit? Kau tidak boleh keluar dulu! Karna aku akan langsung keacara inti..!" Naruto menjilat satu jarinya dan mengarahkannya kelubang Sasuke. Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman. Perih rasanya..

Setelah masuk Naruto mulai mengeluarkannya dan memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus membuat sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke semakin terasa.

Naruto memaju mundurkan tempo dua jarinya sebelum ia mengeluarkannya lagi dan memasukkan ketiga jarinya. Naruto memaju mundurkan jarinya Brutal pada lubang sasuke membuat Sasuke berteriak kesakitan.

"—argghtt..! sa—sakit tu—tuan! Lepash kanh! Arrgghhttt!" Naruto yang melihat Sasuke protes mulai menatap Sasuke tajam membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya takut dan mencoba diam untuk menahan sakit pada lubangnya. Sungguh melakukan Anal benar benar sakit! Jari naruto sudah keluar dari lubang Sasuke dan berganti dengan sebuah bentuk yang lebih besar, penis Naruto!

"ARGHT.. Sa—sakit sekali, tu—tuan.. " Sasuke menggelinjang menahan sakit dengan sudut mata yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Sedangkan Naruto masih setia menggenjot lubang Sasuke kasar dan cepat.

Gotcha!

"Ahh.. hak.. eenggh… aaah.." sasuke –mendesah Nikmat saat Naruto berhasil menumbuk Titik postratnya kuat. Sakit itu entah sudah hilang kemana. Naruto masih saja menggenjot meski bibirnya mulai menyeringai melihat Sasuke sudah mendesah. Dengan semangat Naruto makin menghentakkan Penisnya kearah Titik Postrat Sasuke membuat Sasuke merasa melayang menahan Nikmat.

"aaah.. ka-kau.. eeeh.. menyukainya kan.. aaah sah.. sukeeh..?~" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke sambil mendesah dan terus menggenjot Lubang Sasuke tanpa henti.

"aaah.. eunggh.. aaaah hak..aaaah.. te—teruhhss..le—lebiihhh.. " Sasuke tidak tau akal sehatnya entah pergi kemana. Tetapi kini Sasuke sedang berfokus pada kenikmatan yang ia dapat. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya semakin tersenyum meremehkan.

"akuh.. anggap.. she.. bagaih.. Jawaban.. Yahhh..aaah.. kau nikamathh sah.. suh.. keeeh!" Naruto semakin mempercempat tempo genjotannya saat ia merasa akan keluar. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang sudah bersiap keluar.

"sahh..yaah.. keluarhh eunghh,.. tu-tuanh.."

"Berhsahmaa.. Suh.. kehh…"

Penis Sasuke melemas saat cairannya menyemprot perut sixpack Naruto. Naruto pun ambruk diatas tubuh Sasuke saat Cairannya keluar didalam Tubuh Sasuke. Naruto-pun menghirup nafas sejenak sebelum masuk kekamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya lalu memakai pakaian kantornya cepat. Tak berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih terengah engah dengan tangan yang terikat dan Badan yang terkena Cairan sperma.

"aku akan kekantor..—tapi sebelum itu…" Naruto berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil beberapa bentuk alat aneh yang membuat Sasuke manatapnya waspada. 'Apa lagi,ini!'

"—Ini namanya Vibrator..Vibrator ini memiliki remot yang akan aku pegang dan akuatur waktu dan kecepatannya. Dan yang satu ini namanya cock ring. Ini akan membuatmu tidak bisa mengeluarkan orgasme sampai aku pulang dari kantor nanti.." Naruto mendekat Sasuke dan melebarkan Kaki Sasuke dan meletakkan benda bernama Vibrator itu dilubang Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke berteriak ngilu. Ingat? Lubang itu masih sakit. Naruto juga mulai memasangkan benda bernama Cock ring itu membuat ujung penis Sasuke serasa diikat.

"aku pergi dulu!" masih dengan sikap angkuhnya, Naruto menutup pintu ruangannya dan menguncinya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng panik.

"**NARUTO!"**

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Naruto yang sedang mengunci ruangan dimana Sasuke sedang terikat tanpa sehelai pakaian. Naruto menoleh dan menatap biasa pada sosok dihadapannya.

"kenapa, Sai?" masih dengan cueknya Naruto bertanya kepada Sai membuat Sai merengut kesal.

"siapa yang ada didalam ruanganmu itu! Aku mendengar suara desahanmu dan sosok lain! Kau kan kekasihku!" Sai melipat kedua tangannya merajuk membuat Naruto memeluk Sosok bernama Sai itu pelan.

"dia bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya membelinya sebagai mainan penghilang bosan. Kau tidak perlu cemburu karna yang kekasihku itu kau.. bukan dia.. " setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pergi dengan Sai yang masih bergelayut Manja pada lengan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menangis,. Ia mendengar semuanya. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto dan penilaian Naruto terhadap dirinya. Ia benar benar seperti mahluk hina yang tidak ternilai.

"Eungh… Ahhh.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak teman xD yang tidak suka adegan NC/lemon bisa besok besok nggak dibuat lagi kok :3 hahah… jangan lupa review yaa.. biar bisa nulis dengan semangat lagi^^**

***ARIGATOU**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMAIR : MASASHI KISHIMOTTO**

**TITLE : LOVE, MAKE ME SICK.**

**PAIR : NARUSASU AND NARUSAI.**

**WARNING : M-preg , YAOI, BOYSLOVE, EYD, TYPO(S), HARD, ALUR KECEPETAN DE EL EL.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Info :**

**SASUKE : 16 TAHUN**

**NARUTO: 22 TAHUN**

**SAI : 20 TAHUN**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga. Pertanda hari sudah menjelang sore. Lelaki berambut Raven itu masih setia menggeliat tidak nyaman sambil menggertakkan giginya geram menahan sakit yang saat sesuatu menghalangi ujung penisnya. Ingin sekali ia membuka penghalang itu dengan tangannya tapi apa daya? Tangannya terikat dengan kuatnya disisi ranjang. Ia hanya mampu mengerang dan kenang dan terkadang lambat didalam lubangnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang terletak disampingnya. –Ini sudah jam enam sore!

"Eungh… Aaah.." sekali lagi. Lelaki berambut raven itu melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika cairannya ingin keluar namun sayang lagi lagi sakit menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya ketika terhalang oleh benda berbentuk cincin diujung Penisnya. Sedikit menggeram marah dengan sudut Matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening menahan sakit dan juga geli didalam tubuhnya.

**CEKLEK~**

"Menungguku?" suara seseorang mengagetkan lelaki berambut raven ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu yang telah dibuka seseorang tadi. Ia! Itu dia! –Naruto! Ia ingin pemuda berambut pirang itu melepaskan benda benda aneh yang sedang terpasang didalam tubuhnya.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu, Naruto. Melangkahkan kakinya dan memilih duduk ditepi ranjang sambil mengamati wajah cantik dihadapannya. Ia, jujur benar benar menggoda penampilan Lelaki dihadapannya. Lihat saja rambutnya yang berantakkan dengan saliva yang menetes dari ujung daguny, kulit putih mulusnya dan juga masih tertera bekas kissmark yang ia tinggalkan tadi. Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum puas.

"eeungh.. Ah…Aaaah.. to-tolongh.." lelaki berambut raven ini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan Memohon sedangkan Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil mengelus surai pekat dihadapannya.

"Tolong? Kau ingin aku menolong apa heum? Sasuke My Doll?" Lelaki berambut Raven yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya menggeleng putus asa. Naruto hanya menyeringai menang, sejujurnya ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke saat ini juga. Tapi itu tidak akan mudah.

"aaah.. sa—sakit.. Tolongh.. tuanh~ Lepaskan aah.. alat-alaaath yangh.. dibadanh.. sah –sayah.." Naruto hanya mengelus dagunya sekilas sebelum ia mengecup sekilas bibir ranum lelaki cantik dihadapannya.

"yaaa~ baiklah.. sekarang kau tahu kan akibat melawan perintahku?" Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Lagi lagi Naruto tersenyum puas. Naruto melebarkan kedua kaki sasuke dan mengambil Benda yang berada didalam lubang Sasuke kemudian membuka benda yang menutupi Ujung penis kecil Sasuke membuat Cairan putih keluar dari Ujung Penis kecil itu. Sasuke mendesah lega, meski orgasme keringpun tidak masalah, asalkan alat alat itu sudah lepas dari tubuhnya.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke yang telah lemas. Sasuke hanya menggerakkan matanya Was-Was. Lelaki Raven ini meringkukkan tubuhnya sedikit menjauhi Naruto membuat Naruto menarik Nafas kesal.

"Kenapa kau menghindar? Kau mau aku hokum lebih Sasuke?" mendengar ancaman tajam yang keluar dari bibir Naruto membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ia sedikit mendekatkan diri kepada Naruto lalu memilih berbaring dangan cara memunggungi lelaki berambut Pirang itu. Naruto hanya mendesah berat.

"Hey.. siapa yang menyuruhmu memunggungi tuanmu sendiri hah? Ayo tidur menghadapku!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat sebelum memutar arah tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Sasukeee~ cepat buka matamu! Aku tau kau belum tidur.." Naruto mengusap lembut surai Sasuke membuat Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat hanyalah wajah angkuh Naruto dengan mata shappire yang mungkin bisa memikat siapapun. Sasuke menatap Naruto ketakutan membuat Naruto memeluk Pinggang ramping Sasuke untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya, Sasuke masih hanya bisa diam.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Sasuke masih diam dan takut menjawab. Membuatnya hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"—jika kau tidak membuatku marah.. aku tidak akan marah! Kau mengerti?" lagi lagi Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

"mulai saat ini kau tinggal disini. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk keluar rumah seorang diri tanpa sepengetahuan dariku. Kau juga harus membersihkan rumah ini. Itu tugasmu. Kau paham? Dan jawab aku dengan suaramu, Sasuke!" Naruto meremas kuat Pantat Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengernyit Sakit. Pantatnya benar benar masih sakit saat kejadian tadi.

"Sa—saya paham tu—tuan.." Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat berupaya untuk menahan rasa malunya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit tidak enak hati ketika tidur bersama orang lain apalagi dia seorang lelaki dan ditambahkan lagi Tanpa BUSANA! Itu benar benar memalukan. Tapi, jika dilihat lagi. Pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini sangat tampan dan juga gagah. Mata biru lelaki pirang ini seakan mampu membuat dirinya jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Rahangnya yang tegas juga garis garis seperti kumis kucing yang menghiasi pipinya menambahkan kedewasaannya. Apa sekarang ia masuk kedalam pesona lelaki dihadapannya ini? Tapi ini tidak boleh terjadi! Lelaki dihadapannya ini benar benar kejam! Tapi, jujur ia tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya. Jikapun ia memiliki perasaan itu pasti Lelaki pirang ini tidak akan menganggapnya karna ia hanya dianggap sebagai Boneka saja bukan? Benar benar menyakitkan jika merasakan rasa cinta diposisi seperti ini.

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar pertanda seseorang telah menjelajahi alam mimpi. Lelaki cantik ini menatap sosok pirang yang telah tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh lelaki cantik ini erat. Sasuke mendesah ringan sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menyusul ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya berat. Ia melihat Lelaki cantik dihadapannya masih tidur dengan nyamannya. Ini sudah pagi dan ia harus segera pergi ke kantor. Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke kasar membuat Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman dan melenguh sambil membuka kedua matanya.

"Hey bangun! Cepat buatkan aku sarapan! Ini sudah pagi dank au tidak boleh bersantai santai begitu saja!" Naruto membentak Sasuke membuat Sasuke terduduk dengan refleks sambil menatap Naruto takut. Sikap Naruto memang sulit ditebak.

"ta—tapi.. sa—saya tidak mempunyai Baju tuan.. Bagian bawah sa—saya juga masih sakit sekali.." Lirih Sasuke membuat Naruto mendengus Marah.

"Hey! Siapa suruh kau bermanjaan seperti ini?! Kau sudah tau kan jika aku tidak suka dibantah? Apa peduliku tentangmu heh?!" Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke kasar membuat Wajah Sasuke mendongak sehingga tatapan keduanya bertemu. Lagi-lagi mata itu membuat Sasuke terpana. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti yang dibalas Naruto dengan menghempaskan jambakannya kasar membuat Sasuke menahan Sakit dirambut rambutnya.

Dengan langkah gontai tanpa sehelai benang, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya sambil memegangi Pantatnya yang sakit menuju dapur dilantai bawah. Dengan susah payah menuruni tangga akhirnya usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ia tiba di dapur dan memasang clemek yang telah tersedia digantungan pojok ruangan. Sasuke memotong motong sayuran dan merendam mie lidi didalam kuali. Tentu saja semua bahan itu telah tersedia dikulkas dan simpanan stok dilemari Naruto. Saat seluruh makanannya telah dicampur dan diaduk rata hanya tinggal menunggu Ramen ini mendidih sempurna.

Masih asyik dengan mengaduk-ngaduk Ramennya, Tiba-tiba ada lengan kekar yang sudah memeluk pinggangnya erat membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya takut kepada sipemeluk.

"kau memasak apa heum?" Naruto sedikit mencium leher jenjang Sasuke kemudian menghisapnya kuat kembali menimbulkan jejak merah pada lehernya –Kissmark.

"sa—saya sedang memasak ramen tu—tuan aah.." Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menggeliat gelisah ketika Bibir Naruto menghisap lehernya bak Vampire di Tv-Tv namun tentu saja tidak sampai keluar darah.

"Ramen? Aku tau ramen.. tapi aku tidak perah merasakannya.. tidak ada yang mau membuatkanku dan memasakkannya untukku. Jikapun aku membelinya, tidak ada yang punya waktu untukku.." Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap sendu Ramennya. 'kasihan sekali dia' Batin Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu.. tu—tuan bisa merasakan ramen buatanku.." Sedikit Gugup Sasuke mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdecih kecil dan mulai mengusap Dada sasuke dari balik klemek dapur yang Sasuke pakai.

"huh..selera makanku sudah hilang! Aku ingin memakanmu saja dari pada ramen itu!" Naruto menyeringai mesum sedangkan Sasuke yang merasakan ancaman bahaya hanya menatap Horror lurus. Tubuhnya benar benar merinding dan menegang menahan takut.

"ta—tapi.. tadi tuan menyuruh saya memasak.. bu—bukan untuk..

"Diamlah! Aku tidak suka dibantah!" Naruto memotong cepat ucapan Sasuke membuat Sasuke bungkam dan memilih pasrah.

Naruto membalikkan badan Sasuke untuk berhadapan dengannya. Kemudian ia mengelus kedua pipi Sasuke lembut membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya nyaman. Perlahan wajah Naruto mendekat ke Wajah Sasuke hingga hanya beberapa centi lagi Bibir Naruto untuk mengenai Bibir Sasuke. Nafas hangat Naruto menerpa wajah mulus Sasuke membuat jantung Sasuke berdegub kencang. Tangan Naruto mulai turun dengan nakalnya kedada Sasuke mencubit Puting yang sudah menegang itu dengan keras membuat Sasuke mengerang sakit. Naruto mulai menjilati Putting Sasuke yang satunya dengan ganasnya dan mulai turun menjelajahi perut datar Sasuke. Dengan gemasnya Naruto meremas Belahan Pantat Sasuke membuatnya memekik Kesakitan bercampur Nikmat.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding 'Sial! Jika tidak cepat aku akan telat' Batin Naruto mengumpat kesal.

Dengan sibat Naruto melebarkan Kaki Sasuke dan membuka resleting celananya. Tanpa foreplay, tanpa persiapan apapun Naruto langsung melesatkan Penisnya kedalam Lubang Sasuke kuat membuat Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Naruto terus memaju mundurkan Gerakannya sambil mendesah kecil. Sasuke masih saja meraung dan menangis menahan sakit karna dimasuki secara Tiba-tiba oleh Naruto. Mau melawanpun Sasuke tidak akan berani.

Sasuke mencengkram kuat Tangan Naruto yang terus meremas Pantatnya Mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan itu. Naruto masih dengan asyiknya menyodok hingga ia keluar.

"a—aku akan keluar aah.. Sasukeeehh…" Sasuke masih menangis kecil. Jujur, tidak ada kenikmatan saat Naruto memasukkan ini dengan kasar tanpa pemanasan. Sasuke pasrah ketika cairan Sperma Naruto keluar didalam dirinya. Hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya membuatnya mendesah kecil.

Detik kemudian, Naruto melepas Penisnya yang masih didalam lubang Sasuke. Secara bersamaan saat Penis Naruto terlepas dari Lubang Sasuke dengan Cairan putih yang ikut keluar dari Lubang Sasuke. Sedikit membersihkan Penisnya dan merapikan pakaian kantornya seperti semula lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang merosot kelantai dengan klemek dapurnya yang tidak tentu arah. Pantatnya benar benar sakit dan dapat ia lihat cairah merah sedikit bercampur dengan Sperma Naruto. Sasuke menangis dalam diam sebelum Bau Gosong menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan sigap ia berdiri dengan susah payah dan mematikan Kompor sambil memandang Ramen yang tidak berbentuk itu lagi sendu.

Sasuke bisa mendengar bunyi mobil yang telah beranjak menjauh drai rumah hingga bunyi mobil itu hilang. Naruto pasti sudah pergi, Sasuke tersenyum miris.

Naruto memang sulit untuk ditebak. Sifatnya gampang berubah. Terus bagaimana caranya untuk menahan perasaan ini? Perasaan ini berjalan tanpa henti dan tanpa Sasuke minta. Sasuke memilih beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamar sebelum—

"Hueeek… Hooeekk.."

Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat dan segera berjalan kekamar mandi dengan setengah tenaga yang ia miliki.

"hoeeek.. huaaaak…"

Tetap saja ia masih muntah muntah dipagi hari ini membuat Sasuke memijat keningnya pelan karna pusingpun ikut mendera kepalanya.

'ada apa ini?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Mohon reviewnyaaa^^ maaf lemon terlalu cepat karna tidak tega dengan Sasuke seperti itu.. tapi disisi lain saya suka^^ #diserangChidori**

**Tapi yasudahlah~ hari hari dan hari selanjutnya saya akan melanjutkan ff boboiboy X fang yang 'beauty of tsundere' xD /**

**Dan selanjutnya ff yang lain xD**

**Thank you udah baca. Buruan diriview yaa biar cepet update. Meski ini bener abal abal bener :3 yang ingin adegan Lemonan Naruto sama Sai bisa saya buat loh^^ malah ntar rencana mau buat adegan lemonan NaruSai dihadapan Sasuke xD terus Sasuke sakit hati. Whahahahahahah!**

**Sasuke : Evil banget sih lo thor!**

**Author : biarin.. we suka liat lu menderita! Whahahaha!**

**Sasuke : apaaa ! #siapnyerangPakeChidori**

**Author : tenang dikit dong -,- ! kan akhirnya elu bisa bersama ama Naruto soalnya ini pairing lo tau! **

**Sasuke : hn.. si Dobe #merona**

**Naruto : yak teme! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Atau aku akan senang hati menyiksamu diranjang seperti di scene ini!**

**Sasuke : awas saja jika kau berani! Itu hanya Naskah kerja kita! Jika kau sengaja menyiksaku dan melenceng dari scene Kita akan benar benar putus dinaskah aslinya! **

**Naruto : yak! Jangan!**

**Author : kalian bisa diam -,- atau kalian berdua akan benar benar menderita ku buat di scene ini!**

**Sai : hei author! Aku ingin kau buatkan aku scene ranjang dengan Naruto-kun!**

**Author : heum.. aku fikir dulu deh..**

**Sai : jangan adegan kasar seperti Sasuke ya.. aku ingin yang romantic! #menyeringaiSenang**

**Sasuke : hei! #melirik sinis**

**Naruto : hahaha #tertawaMesum**

**Author : membatu ._.**

**Sai : kalau bisa pairnya diganti aja! NaruSai jangan NaruSasu!**

**Author : untuk itu tidak bisa maaf Sai! #TiupKuku**

**Sai : kenapaaa! *merengut . Aku lebih seksi lebih manis dan lebih lebih dari Sasukee!**

**Author : tapi Naruto mehyukai Sasuke dinaskah aslinya.. itu akan mendapatkan feel kalau naskah asli dan naskah palsu dalam pair yang sama..**

**Sai : lalu aku sama siapa?**

**Author : Sama ino aja gih..**

**Sai : No Way! Masa aku yang menyodok nyodok.. itu lelah tau! Aku inginnya biar aku saja yang tersodok!**

**Author : Naughty Sai #menyibir.**

**Sai : Biarin #meletin lidah.**

**Author : ya udah nanti sama jiraiya ajaa lebih besar lagi punya nya._.**

**Sai : Whaaaat!**

**Scene gajeee :v ! Thank you for review^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : LOVE, MAKE ME SICK.**

**PAIR : NARUSASU**

**WARNING: TYPO(S), yaoi, EYD, ALUR KECEPATAN, BXB, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**.**

Berbulan bulan dan berhari hari sudah Sosok lelaki berambut Raven ini tinggal dirumah seorang Namikaze. Setiap hari hanya mendapatkan kemarahan seorang Namikaze, badannya serasa remuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sebesar ini ditambah hampir setiap hari badannya digunakan untuk memuaskan hasrat nafsu seorang Namikaze –Naruto.

Bersumpah demi apapun, Sasuke sangat membenci pria ini. Tetapi disisi lain, Naruto sudah mengisi ruang dihatinya membuatnya bingung harus memilih antara cinta dan benci secara bersamaan.

Hari hari yang dilalui Sasuke berjalan sedikit ganjal. Hampir setiap pagi ia mual mual dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Terkadang ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit menggemuk. Bukan, maksudnya dengan perut yang jika dipehatikan perutnya sedikit membuncit. Jika dihitung hitung, ia sudah tiga bulan tinggal disini. Nafsu makannya juga akhir akhir ini meningkat.

Sasuke hanya mendesah dan berjalan mencuci piring sebelum sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar dipinggangnya dengan Dagu yang menyandar dibahu Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tahu itu pasti –Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Naruto memang terkadang aneh. Sifatnya bisa berubah lembut dan sekejab bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang kasar.

"Malam Ini kau memasak apa heum?" Naruto menghisap aroma wangi dari leher Sasuke membuat Sasuke kegelian.

"Sa—Saya memasak Ramen tuan.. apa tuan akan memakannya?" Sasuke masih menggosok piring piring itu dengan spon busanya.

"ku rasa aku memiliki cukup waktu untuk memakan itu.. kebetulan sekali aku lapar.." Naruto melirik sekilas jam tangannya yang masih terletak di tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang ramping Sasuke. Sasuke masih diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"masih lama?" Naruto mendengus malas sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"sebentar lagi.. Tuan duluan saja, makanannya terletak dimeja makan kok.." Sasuke mulai membilas piring piring yang ia cuci mengabaikan Naruto yang menguap ngantuk.

"aku ingin makan bersamamu saja.. aku akan menunggumu.." Naruto melepas rengkuhannya dan berjalan menduduki dirinya disalah satu kursi didekat Sasuke. ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tergolong manis dengan tubuh yang menggoda. Setiap melihat Sasuke, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh didirinya seperti menemukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tanpa kekosongan, tanpa kesepian dan sebagainya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum meski Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana rasanya tuan?" Sasuke masih berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang masih memakan ramen buatannya perlahan.

"ini sangat enak.. enak sekali!" Naruto terkekeh sambil menyuapkan beberapa ramen kedalam mulutnya.

"benarkah? Aku senang kalau begitu.." Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang 'bahagia' seperti ini.

"aku sudah selesai…" Naruto menyodorkan mangkuk kosong kepada Sasuke. –Mangkuk bekas makannya tadi.

Sasuke mengambilnya dan meletakkannya kebelakang dapur dengan Naruto yang mengekori Sasuke. membuat Sasuke terheran heran.

"kenapa tuan mengikutiku?" Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"terserahku.. kau lupa setiap malam aku ingin meminta 'jatahku' ?" Naruto menekankan kalimat terakhirnya membuat pandangan Sasuke meredup.

"ta—tapi sekarang kepalaku benar benar pusing tuan.. bisakah lain kali saja..?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

"kau tau aku tidak suka dibantah Sasuke!" Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke kuat membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Ma—Maafkan saya tuan.. lepaskan saya.. sakit.." Sasuke mencoba menarik tangannya namun kekuatan Naruto lebih kuat darinya membuatnya akhirnya pasrah.

"IKUT!" Naruto menarik Sasuke kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eung… aaah… kau nikhmaaat.." Naruto tak henti hentinya menyerang Sasuke dengan menyodokkan punyanya dilubang Sasuke membuat Sasuke hanya mendesah.

"Tu—Tuan? Eungh.." Sasuke berusaha berbicara ditengah kesadarannya 'apa ini waktu yang tepat?

"eungh.. yeaaaah~ uh kehnahpaah?" Naruto terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan mata yang tertutup. Sasuke semakin mendesah membuatnya melupakan sejenak ucapannya.

"ah.. ahkuh.. keluaarh tu—tuan.. eungh.." Sasuke meremas kain bed covernya kuat saat orgasmenya datang. Begitupun Naruto yang datang dengan mengeluarkan Orgasmenya didalam tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil nafas kasar, tak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang tengah mengap mangap mencari Udara. Suasanan menjadi hening. Naruto bergerak mendekat kearah Sasuke lalu memeluk Sasuke sehingga mereka kini berhadapan. Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah memerah Sasuke.

"haah… haah.. ada yang ingin saya tanyakan tuan.." Sasuke mencoba menguatkan dirinya melihat tatapan dari sang Namikaze.

"apa?" cukup singkat tapi dapat membuat jantung Sasuke berdegub kencang.

"sebenarnya.. hubungan tuan dengan tuan muda Sai apa?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Naruto masih menatapnya dalam.

"dia.. tunanganku.." Naruto sedikti acuh ketika Sasuke membahas perihal Sai.

"apa aku masih mempunyai tempat untuk mengisi hati tuan? Apa masih ada kesempatan untukku?" Sasuke meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"kenapa? Kau mulai mencintaiku?" Naruto seakan tak peduli dengan gerak gerik gugup sang Sasuke. melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam Naruto sudah tau jawabannya.

"kau.. tidak boleh mencintaiku. Akupun begitu.. karna bagiku kau hanya sekedar Boneka milikku.. tidak lebih..jadi, jangan berharap apapun dengan bersamaku.." Naruto melepas rengkuhannya lalu berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. ia tidak ingin berkata seperti itu. Ia merasa ia kasar, tapi hey! Kenapa dengan dia. Dia benar kan? Sasuke hanya pemuda yang ia beli! Kenapa saat ia mengatakan hal seperti itu hatinya juga begitu sakit?

Sasuke masih membatu dan terdiam. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia perintahkan. Ini begitu sakit. Sangat Sakit. Ia hanya menangis dalam diam tanpa diketahui Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana begitu buruk. Sasuke berwajah cukup pucat dengan tubuh yang tak henti hentinya bergetar dan perut yang melilit seraya ingin mengeluarkan isi didalamnya. Sasuke berusaha agar bisa berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapannya Naruto. Tetapi tiba tiba serasa bumi berputar dengan kencang dan seluruhnya gelap. –Sasuke pingsan.

Naruto masih menguap sambil merenggangkan otot otot tubuhnya. Ini masih jam empat pagi tapi ia melihat Sasuke tidak ada disampingnya. Naruto putuskan untuk turun dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia yakin jam jam segini Sasuke berada didapur.

Ketika berjalan dan hendak tiba didapur, ia melihat dengan jelas Sasuke terkulai lemas dilantai dengan wajah yang pucat. Naruto mulai panik. Ia berlari dan merengkuh tubuh Sasuke dan menepuk pipi itu pelan tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dengan sigap Naruto menyelipkan tangannya diantara Bawah lutut dan bawah Dada Sasuke, Naruto menggendong Sasuke panik kedalam Mobilnya dan segera ketempat tujuannya –Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Ini seperti bukan tempatnya kini. Ia melirik ruangan serba putih dengan infus yang masih terpasang ditangannya.

Seorang dokter berambut perak dengan masker hitamnya berjalan mendekati Sasuke membuat Sasuke manatap Dokter itu dengan bingung.

"perkenalkan, namaku Kakashi Hatake. Aku dokter di rumah sakit Namikaze ini.." apa? Jadi sekarang ia berada dirumah sakit ini? Namikaze? Berarti punya Naruto?

"saya sasuke.." Sasuke mencoba membalas ucapan sang Dokter.

"aku sudah tahu.. tidak usah terlalu formal…" Sasuke mengangguk ringan.

"kenapa aku berada disini? Apa aku mempunyai penyakit?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Kakashi berjalan dan duduk dikursi disamping ranjang Sasuke

"apa kau akan percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan ini?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebagai Jawaban.

"kau.. Hamil.." Sasuke membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Lelaki? Hamil?

"ba—bagaimana bisa!" Sasuke berteriak dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir tak percaya.

"kau memiliki suatu yang special didalam tubuhmu.. Rahim seprang wanita..kau sudah mengandung selama tiga bulan kurang lebih… biar ku tebak, apa tuan muda yang menghamilimu?" Sasuke masih diam. Matanya bergerak panik dengan mulut yang terus bergumam 'tidak mungkin'

"kalau begitu ku anggap jawabannya sebagai YA" Kakashi menekankan kalimat akhirnya kepada Sasuke.

"dia pasti marah! Tuan ku pasti marah! Dia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi! Hiks.. di—dia pasti jijik denganku! Dia tidak akan mengakui anak ini! Dia hiks.. dia…" Sasuke menangis sejadi jadinya dengan perasaan gelisah dan takut.

"Kalau begitu, Gugurkan dia.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C **

**REVIEWNYA… HEHE, SAYA AKUI NGGAK MASUK AKAL TAPI INI JUGA KARNA MAU NGELESTARIIN NARUSASU DOANG.. SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW MESKI GAJELAH YAA SEMAKIN CEPAT UPDATE.. TERIMAKASIH^^**

**JANGAN LUPA MAMPIR KE YANG LAINNYA YAA^^ HEHE..**

**JAWABAN PERTANYAAN KALIAN :**

**KALO SASUKE HAMIL LANGSUNG MESKI BARU PERTAMA KALI BEGITUAN DENGAN SASUKE JAWABANNYA NAMANYA JUGA KHAYALAN :3 .. JADI SUKA SUKA HEHE^^ SAMA KAYAK M-Preg.. itu nggak akan pernah ada yang namanya M-Preg.. kecuali khayalan sendiri.. KALO KHAYALAN KITA SENDIRI JADINYA KAN SUKA SUKA HAHA :V**

**SAYA SEORANG WANITA BUKAN LELAKI.. SOALNYA SAYA JUGA BINGUNG BANYAK YANG NGIRA SAYA COWOK.. BUKAN BERARTI PP SAYA KAYAK COWOK SAYA COWOK YA.. SAYA MASIH CEWEK MURNI(?) LAGIAN FOTO PP SAYA CANTIK CANTIK KOK MENURUT SAYA NGGAK ADA GAYA COWOK COWOKNYA GITU -,-**

**COUPLE ANIME YANG SAYA SUKA ITU YANG UKENYA TSUNDERE GITULAH.. KAYAK NARUSASU, BOBOIFANG, MORISENPAI, DE EL EL.. SUKA JUGA SIH DENGAN YANG LAIN ASAL CUTE UKE.. ^^**

**HAHAHA ALASAN DI FF SAYA DIKIT DIKIT ADA SAI KARNA SAYA SUKA BANGET SAMA SAI. DIA BIAS SAYA DI NARUTO SOALNYA SAYA NGERASA DIA UKE SUPER SEXY YANG PERNAH ADA. TAPI KALO SAI SAMA NARUTO SAYA PASANGIN HATI SAYA JADI SAKIT. SOALNYA SAYA UDAH CAP KALO NARUTO ITU SEME DAN MILIKNYA SASUKE.. MENDING TUH BIAS SAYA SI SAI CARI SEME LAIN AJA ATUH :V HEHEHE.. **

**SEKIAN . ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU :3 XD**


End file.
